League of Military Enforcement
The League of Military Enforcement is an existing entity in Spera. It is the primary militaristic force in the nation, with many branches in society. Their members are the only ones capable of accepting missions and alerts in the community. Purpose The purpose of the League is to provide a means of protection within Spera. The ideal of the entities associated with it are to defend the citizens from not only external, but internal threats. As such, they serve as the main militaristic power. Each part of the military is split up into separate "militia", each province holding a League militia. Structure The hierarchy of the League is dependent on the branch that is served. Strike Force The strike force is the most copious of the Speran Military. Those within strike forces are usually the front-line soldiers in their local militia. They deal with not only gunners, but medical personnel as well. Recon The reconnaissance forces are the soldiers that specialize in gaining intelligence and spying. They are colloquially known as "Shadowrunners", referencing their espionage skill. Mechana Force The mechanical soldiers of Spera. The entirety of this force is dedicated to automaton and mechanized warfare. Those who build these automatons are usually part of the research department. Mechana force members are sent as backup to recon or strike teams. Sky Force The sky force is the airship fleet of the Speran Military. They are structured in each province, with the strongest airship to date being the Enryon sky vessel, which is the base of operations for the Brigadier Commander and a transport for the Emperor. Those within the Sky Force not only regulate warships going through vector travel, but they also moderate trading and commerce airships. Naval Force The naval force is the water-based warfare and guarding paradigm of the military. They respond to threats on the seas near Spera. Mystic Force The mystic force is composed of the magically-inclined soldiers. Whenever there are situations beyond physical means, the mystic force always accompanies them for these situations. Vanguard The Vanguard is the highest military branch in the League. Within the Vanguard are soldiers that have proven themselves exceptionally powerful combatants, who are congregated into an encompassing entity. The Vanguard is, like all other branches, directly controlled by the Brigadier Commander. Those within the Vanguard have many positions. #'Frontline:' The soldiers deployed to the front lines in a military crisis. They are always first in going into the battle, there to be a first assault. Frontline soldiers not only encompass gunners and fighters, but also medical personnel. They make up 40% of the Vanguard. #'Captains:' Those who lead the frontline soldiers. They are the force behind the Brigadier Commander, making sure to coordinate their tactics based upon the will of the leader and the outcomes of warfare. Rules #To become a part of the Speran Military, one must be 20 years of age or over. #One is not able to join or serve the Speran Military if inflicted with diseases that are deemed debilitating or contagious. #Use of weaponry in the League is only authorized during conflicts that are deemed reprehensible by law. #Mutiny will not be tolerated in any sense. #Attacking a fellow soldier will not be tolerated in any sense. #Abandoning your fellow soldier is a sign of cowardice, which will not be tolerated. Category:Society